Forum:Featured Picture/Archive/January 2011
for January 2011 Picture #1 *'Info': Uploaded by Daisy56. Nominated by Daisy56. Support #Yes, I like it. Like I said in your talk page, I am voting for this. [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Aw!Let's chat! #Great Picture, you are like the best editor (even if this is not edited) I know. Scubadave (talk) 04:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments #This is just an edited Isabel-*reads file name* Oh okay. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 04:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Picture #2 *'Info': Uploaded by CherryBlossomChiyumi. Nominated by (user). Support #I like how it is new-years themed Team Doofenshmirtz Owl City's #1 Fan!! 02:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #I like it because it's has something to do with New Years and it has me and some of my bestest friends in there plus if I do say so myself this is really good for doing it all by hand on paint. Couldn't do that in a lifetime. Anyways-SUPPORT! Turn Aroundst! KISS THE GROUND FREAKADO! 04:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #There are Two Phineases In There! Rusty here! (talk) 04:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ##I'M NOT OPPOSING JUST TELLING SOMONE SOMETHING! Erm Rusty The other Phineas is actually Gunther a Phineas look alike. :) Turn Aroundst! KISS THE GROUND FREAKADO! 04:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #Not to be mean or anything, but that looks like a failed window's paint picture. Scubadave (talk) 02:46, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments #Emily is in the photo, though she belonged to DG, and of course, this pic has 2 votes. @That's because this picture was actually done well. {Juliette: Oh Baljeet, Baljeet, can't you see, how much I love thee?} 05:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 2 support, 2 oppose => not featured.'' Picture #3 *'Info': Uploaded by Isabella Fanatic. Nominated by (user) Support #Even though the opposers say it's poorly drawn, at least it's original! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 12:25, December 14, 2010 (UTC)'' Oppose #This is poorly drawn and the characters are dreadful. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 04:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #@Faddy: I agree. Scubadave (talk) 02:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #@Roads: That's not original, that looks like what any boys their age would do in case of smow. Also, is it as original as the one below? Scubadave (talk) 04:42, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Comments #Can someone make this pic how it's supposed to be? It's EXTREMELY big at full size. Thanks! Isabella Fanatic ''Result: 1 support, 3 oppose => not featured.'' Picture #4 *'Info': Uploaded by Anna Latimer. Nominated by Anna Latimer. Support #I love it! It's wonderfully drawn and awesome detail. I support! {Honk if you love evil!} 21:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #It is drawn awesomely and I have always been Team Doofenshmirtz XD Team Doofenshmirtz Owl City's #1 Fan!! 02:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #AHMAZING. If there's one guy on the show that should be awesome in a Christmas pic, it's Doof. [[User:American che|'American che']]{let it be} 05:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #AWESOMISTIC!! Best. Doof. Pic. EVER. Nice quality too :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 05:13, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #@Really Big Hat: HONK #Great picture. Seems like something Doof would do, that doof. Gyurururu ... 14:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #AWESOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!! Best Doof picture I have seen yet! Scubadave (talk) 02:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #Nicely drawn :) Yes where's Perry? Maplestrip (talk) 18:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) #Great. It's in my top 5 originally drawn fanarts. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 12:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) #Its a great pic and its drawn awsomely I just got a dollar from this weird kid on the bus! Score! (talk) 00:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments #WOW!!! 100% All the way!!! Rusty here! (talk) 04:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Result': 10 support, 0 oppose => featured.''